


He's The Reason

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: He's the reason that Colson even knows her and he's also the reason he can never have her.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & Reader
Kudos: 2





	He's The Reason

She shook her head at one of the comments that had caught her eye, “Very funny Michael. But, no I don’t know what we’re really doing. I just wanted to chill and it’s been awhile since I’ve streamed.” She shrugged, settling into the couch, laptop resting on her thighs.   
She ignores the feeling of her phone vibrating in her pocket. If it was really important they would try again. She reads through a couple more comments, trying to think of something to do.   
“Jesus.” She laughs, seeing a suggestion. “I love the idea of doing a circle jerk, I really do. But, I don’t know that might really push youtube. Also, before anyone asks me, yes I will talk about YouTube's new changes and stuff, I’m putting together a video and it should be out within the next week. Let’s not bog down the stream with serious shit.” 

She sighs feeling her phone vibrate again, “Hold on you guys. Someone is calling me.” She made a face at the webcam before pulling her phone out. Accepting the call, she wedges the phone between her shoulder and ear. “Hello?” She moves the laptop to the couch, making another face at the stream.   
“Hey. You’re home right? Cause, I’m like five minutes away.”   
‘I mean I am, but I’m streaming, so…” She trails off, hoping that will make him turn around.   
“I don’t care. I’ll be there soon, keep your door unlocked.” He hangs up, before she can protest.   
She lets herself bury her face in her hands for a second, before she straightens. 

Placing her phone on the coffee table, she smiled apologetically at the stream. “This wasn’t planned but a friend of mine we’ll be joining us in a few minutes.” She does jazz hands, quickly, before picking up the laptop and getting up. “I didn’t really get the option of saying no either, so if this stream becomes even more awful when they get here, you can blame them.” Unlocking her door, she makes her way to her office to grab her portable stand. 

As she waits for him to arrive, she fiddles with the stand to make sure it’s at the right height and answers a few questions. She rolls her eyes when she hears her front door swing open with a thud. “I brought candy!” He announces, closing the door, before heading over to where she is. He drops the grocery bag in her lap, before sitting next to her.   
“If my favorite is in here, you’re forgiven for crashing the stream.” She tells him, looking into the bag.   
He grinned at her, before grinning at the laptop. “Hey guys.” He greets, waving for a second.  
“If you don’t know, this is Colson, he’s an annoying friend of mine.”   
He scoffs, nudging her. “I brought your favorite candy and this is how you treat me.”   
“Well I’d get on my knees, but I need the stream revenue.” The reply makes him crack up.   
He wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. “Fuck, I love you.” He laughs, dropping a kiss to her head.”   
She rolls her eyes, but pats him on the knee.

The two look over the comments answering a few questions, some of which make Colson feel uncomfortable, just because of how quick she is to answer them. He looks up from the packet of skittles he’s opening when she laughs. “What?”   
“Someone asked how we met.”   
He shakes his head, but doesn’t protest when she starts to tell it.   
“This was when I joined Noe on his tour.”   
Colson shifts, at the nickname she uses for ex boyfriend. The fondness with the name was still there despite the months of separation.   
“It was the day before the Cleveland tour stop, but we had got there early, so we got to walk around the day before. Noe and me decided to go to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame museum, since we A. didn't want to walk around Cleveland, and B. we had been trying to go to a museum of some sort in every city the tour stopped at. We go through a couple of exhibits before someone tells that if we go to the one theater there is performance going on in a few minutes and Colson was the guy performing. We stuck around after he was done and got the chance to talk to him.”   
“It was so weird for me too, because you two had no idea who I was either and I was just like what the fuck is happening.” Colson laughs. “But, my daughter recognized him after and told me that he had a show the next night so I went to that and that was when we like really connected and shit. I was too weirded out by you guys when we first met to say anything more than thanks.”  
“Yeah, you like blinked at us for a solid minute before you said anything and then walked away so fast.” She laughs, before turning back to the chat. 

“Do I still talk to Noe?” She reads aloud, before nodding. “Of course. Him and I were together for four years and we still see each other at least once a month and shit. We just don’t post about it or anything.”   
He grimaces at the reminder, before forcing a smile on his face. “How is he doing?”   
“Good. He’s prepping for tour.” 

She continues the stream for another thirty minutes before shutting it down. She was feeling drained and she had other things she had to do before she could even think of going to bed. Standing up, she stretches with a yawn. “Why’d you come over?” She asks.   
He shrugs, “Nothing to do at the house and I knew you’d be free.”   
She raises an eyebrow, “I wasn’t really though.”   
“You were streaming.”   
“Yeah, busy. Besides I have shit to do.”   
“Why does that sound like I’m being kicked out.” When she doesn't do anything but just stares, the smile falls off his face. “Really?”   
“I love you, man. But, I have to finish packing up and make sure my notes for my lawyers are all good.”   
He ignores the lawyer part, already knowing what’s its for. “Packing?”   
“Yeah. I’m going back to Canada until February and then I’ll come back here.”   
The timing clicks in his head and he crosses his arms over his chest. “You mean you're going back until he goes on tour.”   
She sighs, “Partly, another reason being my family. Holiday season is officially upon us and I miss them.” 

She frowns at him, “Why is it such a big deal for you?”   
He tenses at the question. He wasn’t dumb. His behavior didn’t make sense, but he also knew that she was giving him a chance to fess up and tell the truth. His arms drop. “I was kind of thinking we were getting somewhere. We’ve been hanging out a lot and texting, so I just figured we’d be at the next step soon.”   
“Colson.” Her voice is barely above a whisper. She looks away from him for a second, before she straightens looking back to him. “I can’t lie and say I don’t feel something for you, but for me it isn’t like that. You’re an amazing guy and I won’t lie to you. Part of the reason I’m going back for so long is so him and I can try again.”   
He nods, looking down. “I should’ve figured and it’s not because of how close you guys still are. It’s how you talk about him.” He shrugs, “I remember how you guys were together and I wasn’t the only one who was sure that he was eventually going to convince you to tie the knot.” He smiles at how the comment seems to fluster her.   
“Will you be okay?”   
He nods, pulling her in for a hug. “I’ll be fine.” He holds her for a few seconds, before letting go. “C’mon, I’ll help you pack.”


End file.
